


Chinese translation on "selective memory"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "selective memory"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [selective memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287180) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



選擇性記憶　[第19號　拉鏈]

「你不能跟別人說，知道麼？這是秘密啊。」

他興奮的點點頭。「說出去要吃千根針。」

「真的？」

「真的，真的啦！」

女孩狐疑地看著他。老頭正在高聲喝罵卡爾湼，說他不把鍋子擦乾淨；廚房裏也傳來好一陣呯嘭咂啷聲，待芭拉蒂打烊的時候，廚房用具就要給砸出坑來，再也修不好了吧。那些臭傢伙就不能偶爾閉嘴，坐下來喝喝茶嗎？這實在太吵了，山治根本連自己的聲音也幾乎聽不見。真是的，到底誰才是成熟的大人啊？

「那麼……」女孩遲疑的斜睨著他，又不自在的拉拉小辮子，才勉強答應：「好吧，但你要遵守承諾啊！」

「哎，知道了！」山治翻翻白眼，又湊近身去，把下頷擱在膝上。「反正我能跟誰說呢？派廸喔？噗呸。」

「派廸誰？」

「沒用的廢渣。」

「喔。」女孩倒是細細考慮。「那你的朋友呢？」

「我沒有朋友。難道你認為廚房裏的混蛋是我的朋友？我可不那樣認為。」

「那你平常都跟誰玩兒呢？」

山治冷哼。他常見到那些跟著父母來芭拉蒂用餐的孩子，大多都是盡長白鴿眼、不可一世的嬌縱臭小鬼，雖然眼前的女孩有點不一樣。他只低哼道：「我不『玩兒』，工作太忙了我沒法玩，所以我也不需要朋友。你以為我是誰啊？」

「我不知道。」女孩坦然應道：「不過，只要你把說出去的話，你喜歡當誰都隨便你。」

「跟你最後再說一篇，我不會說出去的。」

「好吧。」她撫平裙子，匆匆環視四周，確定附近沒有人偷聽才安心下來──其實山治早就保證過，有老頭扯著喉嚨喝罵員工的聲音當掩護，就算第三者，也根本不可能偷聽到她的說話。「你有沒有聽說過人魚？」

山治好笑的輕哼。『有沒有聽說過人魚？』拜託，就算他才十二歲，也曉得人魚是世上最妙曼、最美麗的存在，他也曾費過不少閒暇時間，呆呆盯著東海清晰澄藍的水域，希望捕捉到修長魚尾的光煇、或是艷紅似火的柔順髮絲。『有沒有聽說過人魚』？這還用問嗎？

「那個，媽媽說過人魚踏入三十歲的時候，尾鰭會一分為二，然後在陸地自由活動！這不是很棒嗎？」

山治狹隘的世界瞬間停擺。

他拼命搖頭，滿臉不可置信的盯著對方，他僅剩的渺小希望都被殘酷地砸向粗糙的尖石上。「蠢死了。」他最後只能冷哼：「人魚的尾鰭才不會分裂呢，她們一輩子都在海裏暢泳，這點連笨蛋也知道吧？況且，尾鰭怎能隨便分裂？又不是鑲了拉鏈什麼的！你媽媽到底從哪裏聽來這種蠢事啊？」

「那才不蠢！那是我媽媽的朋友的朋友的朋友說的！她正是人魚，而且尾鰭已經分成兩截了！所以那是真的！」

「嘿，那你媽媽的朋友的朋友的人魚朋友到底住在什麼地方？」

「我不知道，偉大航道上的某個小島吧！她可是某大機構的秘書呢！」

「秘書？這種荒謬的話我會相信嗎？」

「那是真的！」女孩尖叫道，一臉要撲上去揍人的樣子。「那是真的！你才蠢呢！嘴巴不放乾淨的傢伙！」

山治皺眉高舉雙手，一方面要安撫對方、一方面要提防對方揍人。「媽的──不不，我是說好吧，好吧！你可別哭啊！對不起啦！我相信你啦！」

女孩狠狠地盯著他。「真的嗎？」

「嗯！」山治努力揚起笑容，誇張得露出牙肉、眼睛旁邊都擠出細紋來了──老頭說過這表情讓他看起來不太惹人討厭。「人魚三十歲時尾鰭會一分為二什麼的，只要你用心想想，認真想想的話，這也挺合理的──挺合理的吧。嗯，肯定是這樣，進化什麼的不是很棒嗎？這秘密真棒，我絕對不會說出去的。」他往嘴巴作出拉上拉鏈的動作。「嗯？」

女孩目不轉睛地盯著他。「承認你是笨蛋。」

他翻翻白眼。「好啦，好啦，我是笨蛋，抱歉啦。」

她朝他燦爛地笑起了，所有仇恨抱怨都煙消雲散了，他卻覺得臉頰耳垂漸漸升溫。他能肯定，這女孩的笑容比他的好看幾千倍。「你不能把這事說出去喔！媽媽說過那是……那是『背信』。」

他忍不住笑起來，可是這次他是從心底笑彎了眼。他沒有告訴女孩，其實別人告訴她魚人尾鰭分裂，『信』什麼的早就被『背』掉好幾次了，更何況人魚未必存在啊；最後他只輕輕一拉對方的辮子：「我答應你。謝謝你讓我知道這件事。」

她報復似的揍了他的手臂，然後若有所思的盯著他的臉，然後孩子的氣裝得寬宏大量：「待你交到朋友的時候，你能把這告訴你的朋友，當成朋友之間的共同秘密吧。瞧，如果我們是朋友，而我把這事告訴你，應該不是背信吧？」

「應該不是吧。」他點頭應道，然後猶疑的問道：「那麼……我們是朋友嗎？」

她朝他誠懇輕笑，露出參差不齊的小乳齒。「我們已是朋友了，笨蛋。」

「喔，好吧，真好。」他不自在的輕咳，放眼看向遼闊的海面，只希望把臉上的紅霞佯裝成夕陽橘光。廚房內持續喧嘩吵鬧，他決定鼓起勇氣，轉身面向對方。「喂，你有聽說過All Blue嗎？」

「沒聽說過，但這名字真好聽，告訴我吧！」

後來，待他倆依依不捨的靦腆道別過後，她站在逐漸離去的船的甲板上朝他拼命揮手，他卻只默默看著。他的心裏不是人魚，而是擁有細瘦雙膝、淡楬長髮的女孩；而是那把秘密寄託給他的女孩；而是不介意相距寬闊的海洋，答應跟他一輩子當朋友的女孩。他為此感到高興，得跟對方分離卻教他心痛欲絕。

『朋友』一詞於他說來還是相當陌生，這女孩是他短短的十二載人生的首位『朋友』、也是除了老頭以外唯一不會嘲笑All Blue的人。擁有『朋友』什麼的大概還不錯吧，有機會的話，他也願意多交『朋友』，希望知道那些『朋友』是不是名符其實的瘋子、希望知道自己跟『朋友』相處時會否高興、希望找到相信自己願望的人。

他決定，如果他能交到『朋友』的話，朋友比人魚的秘密都會重要得多。

 

END


End file.
